Always try not to get killed
by Thank-you-evening-star
Summary: When the Scooby Gang find a member of Rick's group they do what they can to reunite her with her family. But how long can they keep their secrets from Rick and Co.


There was the most horrendous pain, no light, it was dark. Her body was constricted, tied tight. Something cover her head. Her fingers twitched, rough fabric brushed against her fingertips. Was she wrapped up?

She tried to move her hands, she was too weak. The pain flooded her body again.

She tried to call out but no sound would come. It felt like she was stuck in one of those nightmares where you know you need to move but your body is completely paralysed.

_Shhnnk_

What was that?

_Psssh_

Something cold and wet hit her.

_Shhnnk_, _Psssh_. It hit her again.

What was happening? Where was she? Pain again, she felt sick, dizzy and weak.

Another noise. It sounded like crying, no, sobbing. Why couldn't she remember anything? Where was she? What happened?

_Shhnnk_. That sound was familiar. It sounded like someone was digging above her.

_Psssh_. More cold dampness rained down upon her bound body.

The realisation hit her, she knew what was happening. She was being buried alive.

_Shhnk_. _Psssh_.

She tried to scream but she couldn't. Her dark world was starting to spin. She couldn't do anything, it was over, this was it. Her shallow breathing started to become weaker her chest tightened as the pain started to become unbearable.

_Shhnnk_

She waited for more dirt to shower her wrapped up body but it didn't come. Instead there was shouting and growling.

"I won't leave her again!" A familiar voiced screamed in a sobbing pleading way. "Noooo!"

Gunshots rang out as her dark world started to feel hazy. It felt like she was falling into the abyss, breathing became too much for her. The last thing she heard was a gunshot and a scream.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Warmth was the next thing she felt. The darkness was still there but at least she was warm. The warmth alone filled her with hope, at least she wasn't in a grave anymore.

Her fingers twitched as she let out little moan. Earlier on she couldn't say a word, she didn't have the strength, but now she could feel her throat vibrate as another light moan escaped her lips. Was she dead? No, surely if she were dead she would be able to see. Wasn't there a bright light when you die? Wasn't there family members and friends to welcome you? No she couldn't be dead.

A noise made her body tense. The loss of sight had heightened her sense of hearing. Whispers came from the darkness.

"She moved." A female voice whispered lowly. "I saw her fingers twitch and I'm sure she made a noise."

"Well go check." A males voice hissed back.

"No, you go you're the man." The female whined. "Or are you scared of a girl?"

"No I'm not scared of a girl." The male snapped back. "But a flesh eating zombie girl on the other hand, no thank you."

The squeak of a door opening stopped the bickering. A light breeze entered the room bringing with it the scent of honey and something else...cigarettes.

"What's wrong guys?" Another female voice, this one sounded strong yet almost bouncy.

"I think Blondie woke up." An English accent spoke up. He sounded as if he was almost enjoying himself. "And she scared." He chuckled. "I can smell her from here."

The remark confused her. How could someone smell fear, but he was right she was scared. She couldn't see and she didn't have the strength to fight off one person let alone the multiple people in the room with her.

Hurried footsteps approached her. She took a deep breath and silently prayed that the strangers were friendly, she had to keep the hope that good people still existed.

"I'm just going to sit you up." Another British accent, but this one was different, it was softer more comforting than the other harsh tone. "If you can let me know if you hurt."

A pair of hands were gently yet firmly placed under her arms. Slowly she was hoisted up, her back had been propped up against what felt like pillows. There was no pain which shocked her the last thing she remembered was excruciating pain.

"I'm going to remove your bandage, please don't panic." The calm British voice continued.

Suddenly there was light. Not a bright light but the soft glow of candle light. She noticed the light only seemed to reach one eye. Slowly she raised her hand to the eye without vision, there was still a bandage covering it. As she went to remove it the man spoke again.

"You need to keep that on."

She turned her head and took in the room. Five people stood staring at her. Three men and two women.

From what she could make out the room was small. A side table sat near her with a candle burning on it. A sofa sat in the middle of the room facing her, and behind that stood three people. Her eye lingered on one of the men. He was medium build with bleach blonde hair, it looked almost newly dyed. He was staring at her and it made her uneasy for some reason.

Standing closest to her was an elderly man wearing round glasses, he looked as calm as his voice was. Next to him stood a young woman with pulled back blonde hair. She looked as calm as her companion but a little more curious.

"My name is Rupert Giles and this is Buffy Summers."

"And I'm Anya." The second woman in the room added quickly and a little rudely.

Rupert looked over his shoulder and gave the woman a icy glare. "Anya now is not the time." His British accent held a curtness to it.

"You were found you in the woods half buried and barely alive some weeks ago, at first we thought you were one of them."

Rupert tried to continue but Anya chimed in once again. "A zombie."

Rupert took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They are not Zombies. Zombies are. Never mind. Anya go and help Willow and Dawn."

Anya gave a snooty huff. "Baby sit the dead girl Anya, go and help Willow Anya. Just so you know I didn't sign on for all this babysitting duty."

Before Rupert could utter another remark the dark haired man standing next to her grabbed her arm. "C'mon An, let's go and sort out the supplies."

"We did that last night." Anya sounded confused by the man's request as he pulled her out of the front door and into the night.

Rupert gave a small sigh. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, Spike and Buffy found you whilst patrolling some weeks ago, when they discovered you you were barley alive, they brought you back to me. You seem to have suffered some head trauma, I wasn't sure if I could help you at first." As he spoke he picked up a bottle of water from the side table close to him. "Here, drink this. You caught a fever and started calling out names, your fever broke two days ago and here we are. Do you remember your name?"

Rupert handed the bottle over and she drank greedily. The water felt good, like a rainfall over the desert. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was being buried, she had hoped it was a terrible nightmare. Her family had thought she was dead. A pain flashed through her head. She still couldn't remember what had happened but she knew who she was.

"We've just been calling you Maggie." Buffy shrugged her shoulders lightly. "You kept calling out the name. Well that and Daryl, you didn't look much like a Daryl sooo."

"I'm Beth." She croaked, her own voice sounded almost strange to her. "And I'm alive."

The blonde haired man slowly walked towards Buffy and Rupert. His large leather jacket moved like a cape behind him. A small smile played on his face.

"Well Goldilocks welcome to the Scooby Gang dead or alive you'll fit right in."


End file.
